Mechanisms of this kind are described more particularly in EP 232 730-A2. Pivotal levers are provided at the two axial ends of the cylinder gap for the inclination adjustment and are connected in an articulated manner to the edges of the printing plate, their pivot shafts fixed on the cylinder being disposed eccentrically with respect to the gap. To release or clamp the printing plate on the plate cylinder the clamping bars can be tilted about an axis-parallel axis.
However, it is not possible to obtain perfect inclination adjustment for resister correction with this known mechanism, because the pivot axes of the lever system are not situated in the center of the cylinder gap. Moreover, the mechanism described in the said patent for releasing and clamping the printing plate is of complicated construction because not only are pivot bearings necessary for the two clamping bars, but also care must be taken to ensure that the two clamping bars are pivoted in synchronism and opposite directions.